1) Field of the Invention
This field of the present invention is safety helmets for riders of bicycles or motorcycles.
2) Background of the Related Art
Safety helmets can significantly reduce the number and severity of injuries occurring to riders of bicycles and motorcycles as a result of accidents. In recognition of the public harms which can result from severe head injuries to riders, some municipal and state governments have passed ordinances requiring safety helmets to be worn while riding a bicycle or motorcycle. However, there is often no place to store a helmet secure from theft when a rider parks the cycle at a particular destination away from home. Furthermore, it is often not practical for the rider to carry the helmet with him. Finally, there is the problem of the security of the cycle itself.
To address these problems, various helmet designs have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,616, issued Aug. 30, 1988 to J. Donahue, discloses a safety helmet including a locking mechanism and a shackle which may be stored on the outside of the helmet. This structure allows the helmet and cycle to be secured to a fixed object such as a post. In particular, the shackle is stored either in a hollowed-out compartment inside the helmet or in a snap-fit channel on the helmet.
However, there are shortcomings to the disclosed design. If a hollowed-out compartment is fabricated inside the helmet, this may increase the helmet's cost. Also, when the helmet is to be secured, removal of the shackle from the compartment may be somewhat awkward. Finally, the compartment may be aesthetically unappealing for the overall helmet design.
If, instead, the shackle is stored in a snap-fit channel when not in use, then, as disclosed by Donahue, the shackle is not locked or otherwise fixed to the helmet, other than by the snap-fit channel. Over time and rough riding, the snap-fit channel may loosen and/or the shackle may pop out and become lost. Moreover, when it is desired to lock the helmet with the shackle, the shackle first must be removed from the snap-fit channel, which may be somewhat awkward. Finally, the lip of the snap-fit channel may negatively affect the aerodynamic characteristics of the helmet which are important to some riders.
Consequently, it is desired to provide a locking safety helmet which provides an improved means of storing a cable while the helmet is being worn.